Kagome Kagome
by Sora-Riku-kh
Summary: Yugi and Joey told Ryo a story about an haunted orphanage of children who were used in ungodly experiments. Find out what happen when Ryo, Bakura, Malik, Marik and Yami go into the old building. Second and Third Chapters, the 3 yamis and 2 hikari's get back at Yugi and Joey in the most horrific way Mild cussing
1. circle all of you

Hello everyone, so I've been busy with collage and stuff and well I began to read this creepy pasta about this game called Kagome Kagome. You see these Germans took over a Japanese orphanage and did crazy shit to the kids. Anyway look it up and read about it, it's also about the song Kagome Kagome that was sung by Luka and Miku. Anyway so I picked Yugioh as my muse for this one!

I OWN NOTHING, I DON'T OWN THE CREEPY PASTA, YUGIOH, I JUST OWN THE PLOT AND THE LAPTOP THAT I'M TYPING ON

* * *

"So, this is the orphanage that the Nazi took over?" Bakura asked standing in front of the creepy abandon building.

"Yep, rumor has it that the ghost of the victims of the ungodly experiments still haunts this place to this very day. It's pitch black inside no matter the time of day, and inside this one room the children and the two caretakers who were left gather in there as if they are waiting for you to come in and play with them." Ryo said happily. "I wanna go in there now!"

"Don't worry little light, we'll go in there soon, we just have to wait for Marik, Malik and Yami to HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

"Hey calm down, you and Ryo thought it was a good idea to run ahead of us!" Marik yelled as he walked over to the two white haired males.

"Not everyone is the star of the track team, nor a thief from five millennium!" Yami yelled as he slowly caught up to the others.

"Chill out you guys, we all agreed we'd go in together!" Malik said as he walked over to the door.

"Ok, so remember we could face some ghost, just do as they said, don't make them mad!" Ryo said pulling out his flashlight.

"Right, don't worry Yami, if you get scared you can hold my hand~!" Bakura said taking Ryo's free hand.

"Haha very funny Bakura!" Yami said as he walked pass the two.

"Ok, I wanna get in and get out without getting a scratch on Malik-pretties body. You better not summon a ghost that doesn't need to be there Ryo!" Marik warned as he grabbed Malik's hand.

"Right, like I would try that here where there are a lot of angry spirits already hear." Ryo said walking ahead. "Yami, be careful it's pitch black in there."

"Yea, thanks for the warning…" Yelled Yami as he stood in the doorway. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"Who really knows the answer." Ryo said as he walked down the hall flashlight in one hand and Bakura in his other hand.

"Well, let's go and see if the stories are really true!" Malik said dragging Marik and grabbing Yami by the arm.

The four walked down the long hall each getting an eery feeling that they shouldn't have found the place. Soon they came down the hall and found a door that seemed to have light coming out from the bottom. Most sane people would walk away from the door and turn back, but ever since Joey, Yugi and Seto told them all about the haunted orphanage it made Ryo crazy not knowing if it was there.

"Ok, this is our last chance to turn back and go home." Marik said.

"Fat chance that I'm gonna turn back now!" Ryo said before reaching for the door.

"Right, so we all agree that we go in!" Yami said.

"Agree!" Malik and Bakura said before Ryo opened the door.

Inside the well lit room was eight children and two adults, all of them playing a strange game. .

"Kagome...Kagome...Kagome...Kagome…" The children and adults said as they went around a child.

WTF?! All but Ryo thought as they watched the game go on.

"Hey look new people to play with!" One child said noticing the five teens.

"U-uh hi." Bakura said as all the kids walk over to them.

"Play with us… Play with us… Play with us…" The children said over and over again.

"Uh what should we do?" Malik asked starting to shake.

"I guess we should play with them." Bakura said.

"What happens when you said no?" Marik asked.

"Let's find out…" Yami said before turning to the children. "No, we don't want to play."

Suddenly the door slammed shut trapping the five in the room.

"PLAY WITH US!… PLAY WITH US!… PLAY WITH US!" The children shouted at the five teens.

"Ok, ok we'll play with you all!" Ryo said over the children's yelling.

"Oh good, I knew you would say yes." The female caretaker said waving the five to the middle of the room. "Sit all of you, please."

The five nodded and sat down back to back to one another. "Ok how does this game work?" Marik asked.

Then all eight childrens and the two caretakers circled around the five teens. "If you flinch you loss." Said one of the children.

The teens looked at all of the childrens, they all were bandaged and their clothing looked very old and bloody. One child was missing an arm, another was missing an eye and there was one whose jaw was out of place. "Kagome… Kagome… Kagome… Kagome…" The children and adults sang and they walked around in a circle.

"This is creepy as fuck." Bakura muttered to himself.

"Yea, kind of cryptic!" Malik said holding tightly to Mariks hand.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon, right Ryo?" Marik asked the smaller of the two albinos.

"Y-yea, it should." Ryo said looking over at Yami and saw him break the only rule of kagome kagome.

Yami flinched.

"You lost...You lost…You lost…" The children chanted.

"Shit Yami!" Bakura yelled at the spiky haired male.

Yami got up and ran off quickly before he could face the penalty game.

"Shit run!" Bakura said as the other four got up and ran out of the room.

"Yami, you fuckingchickenfaceshitbrain what the hell were you thinking?!" Marik yelled as the five ran.

"Sorry, it should be a mind over matter game but I was wrong!" Yami yelled as they all ran.

"Let's go in that room!" Ryo yelled as he opened one of the brown doors only to find a table and what looked like medical instruments.

"Wait, isn't this one of the room they did the ungodly experiments in?" Malik asked as they went in.

"Who cared as long as we are away from those demonic children." Bakura said as he shut the door.

Ryo looked around and smelled the stench of blood and decaying bodies. "Ugh this place reeks!" He said aloud.

"Who knows how long we'll be here." Marik said.

"We shouldn't have come in here, those stumps that looked like bodies should have been a warning to not come up here!" Yami muttered.

"Yea, well we're here trapped in some kind of operating room." Malik pointed out. "Who told you about this place anyway?"

"Yugi and Joey." Ryo said walking around before kicking something round. "Hm?" Bending down he noticed how the round thing looked almost like a skull.

"What'cha got there Ry?" Bakura asked as Ryo picked it up.

"A child's skull…" Ryo said before showing everyone the now cracked skull…

The room was silent, for only one second.

Yami began to yelled and ran out of the door, not caring if the demonic children were near by. Malik jumped into Mariks arm and Bakura took the skull and threw it out the dirty window causing glass and skull to shatter everywhere.

"WTF IS THIS PLACE?!" Yami yelled from down the hall.

"It's a Nazi experiment sight, of course there will be skulls and bones everywhere." Ryo said, it was surprising that out of the five of them he was the only one who was calm, but then again Ryo was into the occult. His whole deck was full of occult themed monsters.

"I think it's safe." Marik said as he carried Malik through the door.

"Don't know, I don't hear sissy pharaoh boy screaming for his mommy." Bakura said taking Ryo's hand and followed Marik.

"Must have tripped and hit his head." Malik pointed out.

"Or maybe Aka Manto got him." Ryo said trying to remember what Joey and Yugi had told him about the story.

"Who?" The other three teen asked.

"I don't really remember but he is a monster that will kill you, if you are nice and greet him he won't brutally kill you, don't greet him and he will destroy you. I think thats what they told me." Ryo said as they walked down the hall.

"Ok so how do we get out of here?" Marik asked as he kept carrying Malik.

"We all ran away from where that room was at, and ran down a hall so uh I really have no idea which way to go." Ryo said as they turned a corner.

Malik looked behind Marik and saw a small red head girl, her face hidden by a shadow, her body looked like she was never touched by the mad scientist. "Marik run now, there's a creepy little girl behind us!" Malik said.

Marik felt creeped out and began to run without giving Ryo nor Bakura.

"Wonder what spooked him out?" Ryo asked as they both began walking.

"Who knows, lets just find Yami and make sure Marik and Malik don't get hurt." Bakura said as he walked along side Ryo.

"I just hope Yami is ok." Ryo said as they walked along hoping their friends were ok.

Meanwhile outside of the abandon building, Yugi, Joey, Seto and Mokuba were sitting and watching the laptops that were connected to cameras, laying on the makeshift bed Yami was out cold due to fainting at the sight of a little girl with red hair.

"Oh man, this is gold!" Joey said as he watch Malik and Marik running for the hills.

"I feel bad for lying to Ryo about this place really being haunted." Yugi said as he watched Ryo and Bakura walking along ignoring the child that was behind them.

"It's there fault for breaking into my house, eating all of my food and destroying my gaming room." Seto said looking rather pissed at Bakura and Ryo.

"hmm, Oh I got a great idea to scaring them!" Joey said as he texted Tristan who was in the building.

"And that is?" Yugi asked looking over at his friend.

"I'm telling Tristan to walk around while dressed as a German scientist from the 30's and 40's to walk around with a chart and playing the tap of german gibber gabber. Yugi, text Rebacca and Leon to start walking around near Marik and Malik. Let's see what will happen to them all." Joey said.

Yugi smiled and did just that while Seto brought up where Tristan and Leon and Rebecca were at. Mokuba just looked over at Yami.

"Is Yami going to be ok?" Mokuba asked again.

"He'll be fine, he just hit his head on the wall is all." Yugi said.

"Let's hope he won't be mad at us when he wakes up later." Mokuba pointed out as he went back to watch the screens.

Back inside, Marik and Malik had stopped running and were now sitting on the dirty floor trying to catch their breath.

"Do you think we lost her?" Malik asked as he leaned on Marik.

"I hope so, I don't wanna die!" Marik said looking at the wall he was facing.

"Same."

Then two voices were heard walking down the hall, a girl and a boy were just talking away. Malik and Marik didn't know Rebecca or Leon so the voices were unknown to them.

"Hey brother, how is your head? The doctor's didn't hurt you too badly did he?" Rebecca asked Leon as they walked down the hall.

"No, and what about your arm. I heard them talk about how people who lose a limb that they can still feel it attached to their bodies." Leon asked, his normal purple hair was stuffed into a blond wig as to match Rebecca's blond hair.

"I don't feel a thing, it doesn't even hurt!" Rebecca cheered as they walked passed Malik and Marik pretending they don't see them.

"Wow, I wonder what happen to that one girl with the brown and blue eyes." Leon said as they walked along.

"I heard she destroyed their stuff. I think the teacher said she found a new family!" Rebecca said. "But I think I saw her skull in a room near by."

"Wow, we should go find it and scare those mean doctors who did this to us!" Leon cheered.

"Yea, let's go!" Rebecca said as they both ran off together.

After thirty seconds Malik and Marik both got up and ran until they found the door out.

"FREEDOM!" Malik said as he opened the door and ran out of the building and through the forest.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Marik yelled following after Malik.

Back at base came, Joey and Yugi had fallen out of their seats dying from laughter at how Marik and Malik reacted to Leon and Rebecca's believable performance. Seto was doing everything in his power not to fall out of his seat.

"I can't believe it they both ran away crying!" Yugi said as he picked himself up.

"Oh man, this is too good!" Joey said in between laughs.

"I hope Bakura and Ryo are just as good!" Mokuba said as he sat on the grassy ground.

"Ok now I get why you two wanted to do this!" Seto said after calming down. "Who know that the two of them were easily scared!"

"No one knew, but I knew that Yami was a chicken!" Yugi said looking over at his sleeping yami.

""I didn't know that!" Mokuba said.

Back with Ryo and Bakura, Ryo had went into all the room and saw nothing but empty beds and ER rooms.

"I wonder if they left and records of their work?" Ryo said as he looked around in the room.

"Probably not, they knew if someone found the notes or records it could lead to all kinds of problems.

Then footsteps where heard coming from down the hall.

"Do you hear that Kura?" Ryo asked as he looked around finding nothing.

"Yea I do." Bakura said as he looked out of the door.

"I wonder who it is?" Ryo asked as he walked over to the door.

"Hope it's Yami…"Bakura said before the faint sound of Tristan's tape began to play something in german.

"Uh maybe we should find the door and now!" Bakura said as he took Ryo's hand.

"Fine, we can leave." Ryo said as they walked passed Tristan unknowing it was him.

"This place did scare me a lot." Bakura said as they walked to the light of the open door that Marik and Malik had left open.

"I wasn't scared not one bit!" Ryo said as they walked out of the building.

"Do you think we should go find Yami?" Bakura asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's dead now." Ryo said as they walked to the path that they thought led them out, but really it led them straight to where Joey, Yugi, Seto, Mokuba and a passed out Yami where at.

"Aw, I was hoping Bakura would run crying for his mommy!" Joey said as he texted a friend who was with the kids that the game was now over.

"Too bad, hey how are we gonna get Yami out of here without him knowing this was all a prank?" Mokuba asked.

"I'll put him near the entrance in hopes he believes that he made it out but fainted." Seto said as he picked Yami up.

"THIS WAS A PRANK!" Ryo yelled as he saw his friends and a passed out Yami that was now on Yami's back.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you all and leave your bodies here!" Bakura said as he pulled out his knife.

"Please don't kill us!" Yugi panicked.

"How much did you guys got get on tape?" Ryo asked as he walked over to the computers.

"Oh all of it, even the parts where Yami ran into a wall because he was scared to death over a toy skull." Mokuba said as he played the part where Yami ran into the wall as he cried for Yugi and something in egyptian.

"Oh wow, can you give me a copy of that?" Ryo asked as he watched over and over of Yami running into the wall.

"Yea, I'll send you a copy of all of it! Just don't tell them this was a prank." Yugi said as Seto and Joey took Yami to the entrance of the building.

"So you guys are going to leave him there?" Bakura asked.

"Yea, we are." Yugi said as he began to get everything saved and put away.

"I still loved how Marik and Malik just ran out of there and back to the hotel." Mokuba as he helped Yugi get everything put away.

"You know you guys are jerks!" Bakura said before walking away.

"You do know he hates letting people besides me know that he was afraid." Ryo said before walking away. "I won't tell Marik and Malik about this clever prank that you all pulled!"

Later that day Yami awoke alone outside of the building. He was scared and alone, he began to panic about how the ghost would get him. "I think I should just leave, y-yea I should just leave and never speak about this ever again!" He said as he got up and ran into a tree and then a bush followed by a stump that looked like a dead human. No one ever told Malik, Marik and Yami that this was all a huge prank that took about three months to pull off.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! I wrote this in one day so hahahaha, anyway R&R hope you all have good dreams tonight


	2. Welcome to Abandon

Hey this is gonna be a two parter. Anyway this is the second chapter of kagome kagome or circle you circle you, I was trying to use another pasta in this story because I already used kagome kagome in the last chapter. I own nothing.

To all who read my last chapter and love Yami, I'm sorry that he was scared and fainted but listen I think Yami puts on a brave face and acts like he isn't scared of anything, I think he is scared of somethings but won't show it unless he had too.

To all who loves Ryo, I remember his deck and thought that he wouldn't be scared of anything like what was in my last chapter.

* * *

Yami walked back to the hotel room depressed and scared. He, Bakura, Ryo, Malik and Marik had gone through as what he would say a living hell only to be left alone outside the haunted orphanage. "I swear when I see those guys tonight, there will be hell to pay." He said as he walked into the hotel. He didn't understand why his friends didn't come back for him, the whole plan was to stay together and yet he got scared and ran for the hills and into a freaking wall, which he was sure the now has his face on it but still he had no clue how he manage to get outside.

Yami walked passed his and Yugi's room when he heard Joey and his light talking about something.

"Replay that!' Joey said as, Yami could guessed, he watched something on Yugi's laptop.

Then Yami heard himself scream from Yugi's laptop followed by a crash.

'Wait, I really did run into a wall?' Yami thought as he spied on his light and friend.

"Yea, that still gets me! I had no clue that the Yami could be scared this easily!" Joey howled.

"Same here. I just hope he won't find out, he's scary when he's mad."

'Y-Yugi and Joey were behind that horror house we were in… I'm gonna get those two back!' Yami thought before storming off to Ryo and Bakura's room.

"So it's just a podcast about a fake town?" Bakura asked as Yami walked into the Ryo's room.

"Yea, it's kind of cool and it's kind of funny how he get's all 'Carlos-senpai notice me!' whenever he has to talk to the perfect Carlos!" Ryo said as he looked up fanart of a podcast called Welcome to Night Vale.

"Uh, does this get any better, like will there be any killing?" Bakura asked not really caring if Yami was in the room.

"Well on the 16th podcast he get's all 'Ahhh Carlos called me! He didn't ask me out but he wanted to tell me about time slowing down here in Night Vale.' its kind of funny really." Ryo said before turning to see Yami was right behind him. "Ah, hey Yami. What are you doing here?"

"Ryo, we were punked…" Yami said with dread.

"We should tell him what we know." Bakura said before getting up to grab his soda he left on the nightstand.

"Tell me what?" Yami asked before sitting on the bed.

"It turns out Yugi, Joey and Seto got some people to scare us. It turned out to be a creepy pasta that they looked up." Ryo said as 'The Phone Call.' episode of Welcome To Night Vale played in the background.

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

"OMG MY OTP IS A CANON!" Ryo said forgetting that Yami was in the room.

"He found this podcast called Welcome to Night Vale after looking up random junk yesterday." Bakura said pouting. "So anyway, it turned out that they wanted to see who was the biggest chicken in the group, sadly you, Marik and Malik are tied for first place. Ryo wins the title for being so calm and not creeped out by any of that stuff." He added taking a sip of his orange soda.

"Yea, Ryo isn't normal…" Yami said not really caring if Bakura would get mad at him.

"Agree, anyway do we wanna get back at them?" Bakura asked.

"It's just coffee"

"Yay otp otp!" Ryo cheered not caring if Yami and Bakura heard him.

"Let's get Marik and Malik in on this." Bakura said pulling out his cell.

"Good, how are they anyway? I ran into a wall hard and passed out." Yami said as laid on the bed.

"Oh they are hiding somewhere in their room." Bakura said.

"Probably the tub in the bathroom. Let's hope they have their phones on them." Ryo said as he hit the play button on the next episode of Welcome To Night Vale.

Yami smirked and thought of something funny to say. "Carlos dies in podcast 25…"

"WHAT!" Ryo said just before charging at Yami and start to shove a pillow on his face.

"Bakura help, please help me!" Yami said as he tried to get away from an angry Ryo. "I was kidding, I really was kidding!" He added.

"Get back here you jerk!" Ryo yelled.

"RYO, YAMI IF YOU TWO FUCKHEADS KEEP YELLING I'M GONNA SEND YOU (Yami) TO THE SHADOW REALM AND YOU (Ryo), I'M GOING TO TIE YOU UP AND MAKE YOU WATCH SAPPY ROMANCE MOVIES!" Bakura yelled at the two as he tried to get a hold of Marik.

Ryo and Yami stopped and looked at Bakura shocked, they knew he could do cruel things to people but even they knew Bakura would do something like that,even though he forgot that Yami could go in and out of the shadow realm, but would he really tie up Ryo and make him watch the one thing he hated the most?

"Sorry." "Sorry!"

"C'mon Marik pick up your phone!" Bakura muttered as he kept trying to call his friend.

"I really was playing around, sorry Ryo." Yami said before sitting back down on the bed.

"It's fine. I'm gonna replay this podcast." Ryo said before returning back to his computer.

Bakura sighed and his the call button on his phone and then three males heard 500 Miles playing in the hotel bathroom.

"That would be Maliks phone." Ryo said as Yami got up to go to the bathroom.

"I'll get them." Yami said as he opened the bathroom door.

"Kay, thanks." Bakura said as he began to look for a game on his phone.

Yami walked in before getting hit in the head with a towleroad by a freaked out Marik. "STAY AWAY FROM MY MALIK-PRETTY YOU GHOST THING!" Marik yelled as he began to kick Yami.

"WTF Marik, that's Yami!" Bakura yelled as he ran into the bathroom.

"O-oh, sorry Yami." Marik said sheepishly.

"F is for friends who do stuff together…" Yami sang.

"What happen?" Ryo asked as he paused his podcast.

"U is for You and Me.." Yami sang dizzily.

"Marik attacked Yami again." Bakura said.

"Again, how many time is this now?" Ryo asked.

"N is for everywhere anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea…" Yami sang before passing out.

"Five…" Marik said as he and Malik walked out of the bathroom and onto the bed.

"Oooookay, anyway we need to tell you about something. It turns out Yugi, Joey and Seto along with Mokuba and a bunch of other people pulled a huge prank on us." Ryo said

"And they recorded everything." Bakura said.

"Why did they do that?" Malik asked.

"Because they wanted to truly see who would freak out." Ryo said before bringing up some of the videos that Yugi, Joey and Seto had recorded.

"Ok, I want revenge on those punks!" Marik said now pissed that they wanted to scare the living crap out of them.

"Ok, how do we do that?" Bakura asked as he picked Yami off the bathroom floor.

"How about Marik uses his rod and give them all nightmares, of them being chased by those scary children…" Ryo said leaning on the side of the bed.

"I like that idea. let's give them the same near death experience we all had."

"I think we should drop those four assholes off at the orphanage in the middle of the night and make them find their way out without flashlights." Malik pointed out.

"Or maybe we can do both!" Bakura said as he plopped Yami on the bed.

"That's too much work…" Ryo said before hitting play on his newly favorite podcast.

"Agree." Marik and Malik said.

"Fine, just the nightmares then." Bakura grumbled as he slumped into the chair in the hotel room.

"Ok, here's what I want you to do Marik. I want you to make them dream that they are going into the orphanage to take down the camera's that they left, but they went in together but once they go in one at a time, they are alone. Make them look for one another." Ryo explained as he hit pause on his computer.

"Ok, and how should I do this? Do I make it look real, do I let them get hurt? There is a fine line between dreams and reality Ryo. I may have the powers to do these sort of things, but I must make them believe it to a point where they will wake up and realise it was all a dream." Marik said with a serious look on his normally very happy face.

"I'll leave it up to you Marik!" Ryo said raising his hands up.

"Then I'll make it look real but they won't get hurt no matter how many times they fall, scratch themselves, or get hit in the stomach by those demonic children."Marik said.

"And I'll help!" Malik said pulling out his copy of the rod.

"Ok here is a question, why didn't we use these to begin with when we were at the orphanage?" Bakura asked.

"Because we all agreed that using the items might make the spirits very angry with us." Ryo said remembering the promise that they all made when the got to the path that took them for one hell of a ride.

"Oh yea, next question how many times did Yami pass out today?" Malik asked.

"Twice." Bakura, Ryo and Yami said as Yami sat up.

"I thought of a better idea. Anyone here heard of the Abandon by Disney story. I'm not gonna go into detail about to to spare my sanity but we can use that to scare Joey Seto and Yugi, although I don't wish to really scare him but we might have to. Now this story is all fake but we can use our magic to make them dream them up." Yami said before walking over to Ryo's laptop. "May I?"

Ryo smile and nodded letting him take the computer. "I'll just hit pause on this eps so I don't miss out on Cecil." He said as he hit pause on the youtube video. Yami then began to look up something and up popped a picture of Mickey Mouse ripping it's own head off.

"Now the way the story is played out, this dude is looking around in an abandon park and comes across signs saying abandon by disney all over the place and a locked room full of mascots and one room that was a prep room and finds what you guys are looking at right now, a mickey mouse that is white where the black should be and black where the white should be wearing blue overalls and not the red ones that we are all use to seeing. This demonic Mickey comes to life ask if he wants to see a head come off and began removing its own head as he runs to leaves the hell this dude just saw he see's one more sign that says abandon by god." Yami said as he pulled up the creepypasta story.

"Dude, that is sick… COUNT ME IN!" Bakura said as he began to look up the story on his iphone.

"Wow, who the fuck would write all of that?!" Marik asked as he kept looking at the picture of Mickey Mouse ripping it's head off.

Malik nodded as he read the story with Ryo. "Where did you find this story?" He asked.

"Youtube, I was listening to some a story based on the sims games and I notice the odd picture of Mickey Mouse. It freaked me out towards the end but that whats made this story really good." Yami said before grabbing his phone off from the floor.

"This is brilliant story, I think we could use this as a means of revenge for what they did to us!" Ryo said as he began to read more and more of the story.

"Yep, I say this story is a good one to use!" Bakura said as he kept reading the story.

"We'll get the last laugh from them now!" Marik said picking up the rod from the bedside table.

They all could agree on one thing tonight was going to be a screamer.

* * *

Well this is the second chapter. I own nothing, I just write this stuff... I might end up not writing the nightmare because this creepypasta really scared me. I'm listening to happy music to get this scary pasta out of my head. Look it up you'll understand why this creeped and scared me... This title of the pasta is Abandon By Disney and if you love all things Disney then DON'T look at this one. I love disney stuff and I'm sort of scare of Mickey Mouse now...

To all who love Malik and Marik, I am sorry that the two of them were hiding in a bathtub, but if you read the last chapter I had to add that.

ten points to whoever can guess what Yami was singing. :"D

Also now I'm into Welcome to Night Vale. I thought maybe Ryo would be into something like this as well... ^.^;;

R&R


	3. Talk about abandon by disney nightmare!

Well here it is, and let me tell you one thing, I AM DONE WITH CREEPYPASTA FOR A WHILE... This one has been making my life hell because of how real it seemed, I know it's totally fake but the dude telling the story made it sound so real. Idk who wrote it but they did a great job at scaring me shitless and making it nearly impossible to sleep. Anyway here is the third chapter in which we all learn of the prank the yami's and the two hikari's pulled on Yugi Joey and Seto.

Yugi: WHO NOW NEEDS HUGS!

Joey: Yea, you are evil!

Seto: I will sue you...

Me: Oh hush now, if you want to I can just write another chapter in which you guys get back at them, but then I will be unable to sleep! Now then I own nothing but the idea of them scaring the shit out of one another.

* * *

Joey and Seto woke up screaming covered in sweat and piss, they were so glad that whole thing that happen was a dream, one twisted messed up dream.

"What the fuck did I just dream?" They both said at the same time, then they both looked at one another shocked at what the other just said. "WAIT YOU DREAMT THAT TOO?!" They said in unison.

"Seto, Joey what are you both screaming about?" Mokuba said sleepily.

"N-nothing Mokie." Seto lied with a smile on his face.

"Go back to sleep little buddy." Joey said hoping the younger of the three would go back to sleep.

"Ok, night Joey, night big brother." Mokuba said before going back to sleep.

Joey and Seto sighed and got out of bed, they needed to talk without waking Mokuba up. Joey and Seto both put on the clothing that they had on earlier that day, then they both put on their shoes and left the room quickly and quietly making sure that one of them had a key to the room before leaving.

"Ok, please tell me what you had dreamt of was the same as mine." Joey said as they both walked to the hotel restaurant.

"You dreamt that a mouse pulled off his head too?" Seto asked.

"Y-yea, was the link open while we slept?" Joey asked.

"Wait, you both dreamt that too?" Yugi asked as he got out of his room, dressed in the same outfit he had earlier that day.

"Y-yea, what the fuck was that whole thing about?" Joey asked as they walked to the elevator.

"Well let's just go over the dream to understand it. The three of us heard about an abandon place once owned by Disney from Ryo and Bakura, the three of us wanted to check it out so we went." Seto said as they all sat down at a table.

"Yea, once we got there we all notice how it looked like it was a mess, broken table, chairs, and other things." Yugi said remembering how messy the whole place was.

"That's right, I noticed that there was a sign that said abandon by disney above the gates door, then we all just stuck together and began to look around. We took tons of pictures but we couldn't find anything to take because of how decayed it all was!" Joey pointed out.

"We all saw a huge snake and was just at awe because it was so huge, I thought it was impossible because there wouldn't really be anything to eat there." Seto remembered.

"Yea, then we found that one room that said mascots only, I pointed out how that same sign was above the room too!" Joey said as they pointed out what they wanted to eat and drink. "That sign was everywhere, I didn't understand why someone would write that and take the time to hang it up."

"Oh god that place, I regretted ever stepping foot in there!" Yugi said as he shook a bit.

"Tell me about it, we should have listen to you." Seto agreed.

"WHOA Seto Kaiba agreeing with Yugi Moto, I think hell froze over!" Joey joked as Seto shooted a straw wrapper at him.

"Shut it Joey. Anyway, that room we went into I can't even describe what we saw." Seto said.

"Saw what, Seto." A voice said. All three jerked a bit and turned to see Tea standing there in a tank and shorts.

"Gah, Tea!" Yugi said.

"Don't do that! We're getting over what we think was reveng created by Marik and the others." Joey said.

"So they found out?" Tea said as she took a seat next to her friends and Seto.

"Yea, they put us in a nightmare!" Seto said as their food came.

"I heard, so what did you guys see?" Tea asked.

"A Mickey Mouse, this one wasn't like the others!" Seto said.

"He had white where the black was and black where the white was and the overalls were blue and not red!" Yugi said.

"Wait, they put you guys in a creepypasta story!" Tea said realizing what her friends dreamt of. "Yami told me about that one, I couldn't sleep for three weeks, after that I couldn't look at Mickey Mouse the same ever again!"

"Wait that was one of the creepypasta stories?" Yugi asked.

"Yea, I'm not a fan of these stories but this one was freaky!" Tea said.

"Yea, he said in his happy voice 'you wanna see a head come off?' and pulled his head off and we saw the yellow blood! The three of us ran and just above the door was a sign that read abandon by god!" Joey said shaking in fear.

"Wait so thats how the story ends with you three running away?" Tea asked.

"Yea, that place was godless!" Joey said.

"Who knows what evil possessed it!" Yugi said.

"And when you think about it after everything we've been through in the past few years it could be true!" Seto add.

Just then someone began to walk over to the four, a person dressed up as the anti-Mickey Mouse that Joey Yugi and Seto just got done talking about. The three nearly had a heart attack with how much it looked like the one that the three dreamed of.

"Come to think of it, this place was built on top of an abandon Disney park." Tea said not noticing the anti Mickey standing behind her.

"T-T-T-Tea..." Joey said as he shook.

"Whats wrong with you Joey, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Tea pointed out.

"B-b-behind you!" Seto managed to whisper as the anti Mickey stood there looking at them.

"What's behind me?" Tea asked as she turned and pretended to not see anyone there. "There's nothing behind me guys."

"I-I'm gonna go outside for a while!" Yugi said getting up quickly.

"Me too!" Joey followed nearly tripping over the chair just to get out of there.

"Wait for me!" Seto yelled as he knocked over his chair.

Tea and the anti Mickey stood there for a while before Tea turned to him. "Can you take that off Yami, it's creeping me out!"

From inside Yami bursted out laughing at the sight of Yugi Joey and Seto running outside and away from them. "Aw but this is pretty cool!" Yami said before removing the costumes head.

"How did you manage to get that thing painted like that so quickly?" She asked as Yami took off the scary looking costume.

"Shadow magic." Was all Yami said before sitting where Yugi was at and began to eat the cake he had order.

"Well I think they learned their lesson." Tea said as she began to drink her soda.

"We get the last laugh now!" Bakura said coming out from under a near by table with a camera in his hand.

"I hope they don't kill us for doing that." Malik said.

"We were gonna go to Disney World next week!" Marik pouted knowing that the trip was most likely gonna get canceled.

"Can I have a copy of their faces when they saw Yami come up from behind me?" Tea asked.

"Yes we'll send you a copy." Ryo said as he took off his purple headphones.

"How is your podcast going?" Bakura asked.

"It's really good!" Ryo said as he swiped the brownie sundae that Joey had order.

"I wonder if they'll be mad at us for scaring them that badly?" Yami asked finishing up the slice of cake.

"Probably, you might end up on the couch when he finds out." Bakura said as rewatched the video.

"This is gonna be all bad I can tell." Tea said before getting up. "I'm gonna go see if Tristan wants to watch a movie with me. Later!"

"Bye Tea!" The group of yami and hikari said as Tea walked away.

"Yami, I don't know why you were listening to creepypasta stories but that one worked out for the better! I mean we got them running away in fear!" Bakura said as he watched the part where they looked like they had just seen the devil.

"Well a creepypasta for a creepypasta, if they wanted to scare us with a creepypasta stories then we'll just scared them with another one!" Yami gloated.

Somewhere in the Hotel Yugi, Joey and Seto were now hiding in fear of Mickey Mouse and rethinking their plans for Disney World.

* * *

well here it is, the final chapter. Now then I'm just gonna go hold my heartless plush and hide in the corner because this has scared me badly... bye bye

R&R


End file.
